OUAT takes over
by Margaret Penningsly
Summary: What would happen if the villains of OUAT took over Auradon? (With the help of an important OC) Read to find out. AU (Bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own OUAT or Descendants. Story is rated T for violence, suggestive themes, death, and more violence spread throughout.**

Once Upon A Time,

Two realms lived in harmony, merely because they had no knowledge of one another. Both had something in common, their land was a compilation of realms of storytelling. Though the stories varied between the two realms, the ideas remained the same. One of the realms lived in peace, as they had conquered their villains. The other had been taken over by them. The realms stayed separate, until one fateful day.

 _Auradon_

Auradon was having a minor turmoil. Soon-to-be King Ben made a proclamation to allow the children of Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil, and Jafar into Auradon Prep; freeing them from the prison known as the Isle of the Lost. Little did Ben know, these kids had a plot to steal Fairy Godmother's Wand at his coronation.

 _Misthaven (The Enchanted Forest)_

Rumplestiltskin, also known as the Dark One, watched this land known as Auradon through a crystal ball. He knew that his world's villains could take that land over easily, but uniting them was a big problem. Luckily, he had one way to all of them, his daughter. 16 years ago, when Rumplestiltskin learned he had a daughter who inherited some of his powers, he attempted to have her killed. Unfortunately for him, she was saved by Regina, The Evil Queen. One day when his daughter, Jessica, was 14 her birth mother, Zelena, The Wicked Witch of the West, approached her and told her who she truly was. When Jessica learned of her heritage, and how she was a Dark One like her father, the darkness overtook her, making her as evil as her family. Rumplestiltskin knew how close Jessica was to Regina, Zelena, Maleficent, and others. So he told her of Auradon, and all the villains prepared their attack with no resistance, as all of the heroes were either dead or locked up.

 _Auradon (Coronation Day)_

On the day of Prince Ben's coronation, Maleficent escaped the Isle. She was, however, defeated by her daughter. Who then, with the help of her friends, chose good. All seemed well for the Auradonians, until on fateful moment. Before Ben received his crown, all of the villains from the Enchanted Forest's realm came. Within minutes they defeated the heroes, and split up Auradon. Leaving the heroes, their kids, the villains from the Isle, and the villain kids, in respective dungeons. Each villain got a castle, but Regina, Zelena, Their mother Cora, and Jessica all lived in the castle formerly owned by Belle and her Beast. All was misery, until five young kids made a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own OUAT or Descendants.

Present Day

Dungeons

In the Dungeons that used to belong to King Beast and Queen Belle, sat many people, including but not limited to:

Fairy Godmother, Jane, Beast, Belle, Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

Some sat in dismay, but Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben were forming a plan from their respective cells. Once the plan was finalized, Evie mustered up her courage and the lessons about being a princess from her mother, and called for the servant who brought food.

"Excuse me? Miss, um..." She trailed off not knowing the girl's name.

"It's Red," She answered the unasked question, "What do you need?""I was wondering if my friends and I could get a meeting with Princess Jessica?" Red's eyes widened as she nodded and walked off, she knew the danger the kids would be in if something went wrong.

Walking over to Jessica's office she hesitated before knocking.

"Come in." Sounded from inside. She opened the door slowly pausing to bow in front of the girl appropriately named the "Evil Princess of Auradon".

"What is it?" Startled, Red quickly answered,

"Miss, Five of the...Children in the dungeon would like to speak with you."

With a questioning look Jessica soon ordered, "Send them in." Red allowed five people to enter: a purple-haired girl, a blue-haired girl, 2 brown-haired guys, and a younger guy with strangely colored hair that looked like he was from a black and white movie. The blue-haired girl stepped up,

"Good evening, Princess Jessica. I am Evie." She said as she bowed. Turning quickly she elbowed the purple-haired girl behind her and muttered:

"Mal, bow in the presence of royalty."

"Why?"

"Because it's common courtesy Mal."  
"Since when do I care?"  
"Because she'll hurt you if you don't," Red joined in. Ever so reluctantly, Mal and the three boys bowed.

"As you were," Jessica stated, signaling them to rise and sit in chairs, "Servant leave us." With a look of slight disdain Red left.

"Princess…" Mal started but Jessica held up her hand,

"I'm only listening to the one with good manners," She gestured to Evie.

"Your highness, my friends and I," Evie gestured around the room, "Wish to appeal to you. We dislike our current living conditions and are willing to do anything to change them…"  
"Are you saying you wish to leave the dungeon?" Jessica interrupted, "My family's dungeon? You're there for a reason you know. Besides, what could you offer me?"  
"We could work for you?" Evie asked, unsure of the prospects ability to succeed, "We have magic, we could help you if you teach us."

Jessica thought about it for a minute, "Fine, I will teach you four magic, and you will be taken out of the dungeon."  
"Wait, four?" Mal asked, "There's five of us."

"Yes, that one, what's your name?"

"Ben" said the one she gestured at,

"Okay, well Ben has no magical ability whatsoever, he will remain in the dungeon." The five shared an unreadable look.  
"Your highness if I may speak with you alone," Ben started,

"Very well, leave us," The other four shuffled out of the room, "Red show them to their rooms." She called. She motioned to Ben for him to start talking.

"I could work here? I could work for you." Ben said, Jessica stood and circled him, as if to judge his character.

"You want to be a servant here? I already have some."

"Not a personal servant I assume, you have to share Red and the others with your extensive family, don't you."

'Perhaps that would work, beside he's not too hard on the eyes.' Jessica thought.

"Very well, Red!" She called impatiently, when Red appeared she demanded, "Take him to the servant's quarters."

"You can call me Ben,"

"Goodbye servant." She slammed the door in his face.


End file.
